Electrical Storm
by Jessica237
Summary: EC. Calleigh Duquesne had always loved late night thunderstorms. And now, Eric had a brand new appreciation for them as well.


**Title: **Electrical Storm  
**By:** Jessica  
**Pairing:** Eric/Calleigh  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary: **Calleigh Duquesne had always loved late night thunderstorms.  
**A/N:** Total PWP. Yeah, seriously. I know you all are _highly _disappointed by the lack of substantial plot here, lol. ;)

* * *

Calleigh Duquesne had always loved late night thunderstorms. There was just something about them that made the night air crackle with electricity, both outside and in. The rolling of thunder left her restless; the bright flashes of lightning left her energized, almost as if the electricity from the sky was coursing through her own veins.

She couldn't sleep – the anticipation for the coming storm was just too much. Calleigh knew she would lay there, listening to distant rumbles of thunder while her skin felt aflame in the stagnant heat that preceded the storm. She would lay awake through the storm, watching the shadows as they played on the walls in the brief flashes of lightning, all the while waiting for the soft cadence of cooling rainfall on the roof that followed the storm. It was the perfect lullaby; no sound left Calleigh feeling more relaxed, more contented than the sound of raindrops overhead.

But before that there was the storm.

And Calleigh wasn't the only one who felt electrified.

She would never know who made the first move, and really, that didn't matter. One moment, they had been two lovers laying beside one another in bed, neither able to find sleep. And then the next moment, lips were meshing, arms were encircling, legs were tangling. Maybe it was the devious look Calleigh gave him as the first bolt of lightning lit up the night. Maybe it was the hungry way that Eric's eyes took in her restless form, looking so perfect as she always did in his bed. Or maybe it was the low whisper of her voice in his ear just before her tongue teased the shell. _"Know what I like to do when it's storming outside?"_

From there, it had snowballed as Calleigh took control, leaving Eric with a wide grin on his lips – the only thing sexier than Calleigh taking control was Calleigh _losing_ control, and that would be happening momentarily, Eric knew. Everything happened so quickly as the atmosphere outside quickly grew more volatile. As the thunder grew louder, kisses grew hungrier, more demanding. As lightning flashed more often, hands sought out more skin, more contact. And as the storm seemed to settle just overhead, Eric was lifting to a sitting position, Calleigh in his lap as their bodies, their hips, their lips moved together.

His tongue darted repeatedly into the warmth of her mouth, and Calleigh shivered at the invasion, feeling the moisture grow between her legs in anticipation. She could feel his growing hardness against her, the sensation already causing her mind to short-circuit. She gave a soft moan of desire, her back arching slightly as she felt his warm hands along her thighs, kneading seductively at her soft skin.

Her hips moved against his as she straddled him. She felt his palms against her flushed cheeks, pulling her ever closer to him as he kissed her, their tongues dueling in a battle for control while the thunder raged overhead. Eric let out a groan, the friction between their bodies driving him out of his mind, even though the layers of fabric that continued to separate them – layers of fabric that just needed to be _gone._ There was little more arousing than the feel of her flushed, silky skin pressed against his own skin, and the more he thought about it, the more he needed it.

His touch glided downward, from her cheeks and over her shoulders, skimming along her sides before he brushed against the hem of not the sexy little nightgown that adorned her body when she planned to seduce him, but the black t-shirt of his own that she had stolen to sleep in, and really, in that moment, Eric wasn't sure which was sexier. The nightgown, along with the seductive grin she usually wore along with it could have his blood rushing southward in a matter of seconds, but then again, so could just the thought of her perfect body wearing his clothes, especially when the bottom of said shirt brushed high enough on her thighs to drive him insane. It also added to the spontaneity factor – sudden, unplanned lovemaking, initiated by Calleigh…just the mere idea sent all of his rational thought into a hurtling tailspin.

With a gentle nibble at her lower lip, Eric snaked his hands beneath the soft fabric, loving the way Calleigh shuddered at his touch. His hands trailed upward, over her abdomen and back down again before skimming up her sides, just barely brushing the sides of her breasts. Calleigh sighed softly, breaking away from his lips to catch her breath while she still could. Her eyes locked with his, and Eric knew the darkened lust he saw in her eyes completely matched that in his own.

Guided by the growing challenge in her eyes, Eric slowly boldened his exploration, brushing the tips of his fingers inward in tantalizingly unhurried circles. He loved to tease her like this; gazing into her eyes, watching the need flit through them as he traced his fingers so close to where she wanted them, but so far away at the same time. But while he loved the slow teasing, Eric also knew there would be plenty of time for it later. Keeping that in mind, he allowed his fingertips to brush ever lightly over a pebbled nipple, and Calleigh gave a small gasp of pleasure, her back arching slightly as Eric's name fell from her lips.

Her reaction to that small motion had Eric shivering in anticipation of things to come, and with that thought, he drew his hands downward once more and bunched his fingers in the fabric of her – his, once upon a time – shirt. Calleigh instantly lifted her arms, allowing him to pull the shirt up and over her head before letting it fall forgotten on the floor below. Calleigh's hair fell tousled around her shoulders, and as she nibbled at her lower lip, Eric couldn't stave off a growl of desire at the sight of her straddling his hips, clad only in a lacy pair of panties. "God, you are beautiful," he growled, letting his eyes rake shamelessly over her curves.

Hiding the flush that filled her cheeks, Calleigh ducked her head, her lips seeking out the pulse point of his throat. She smiled, feeling Eric suck in a shaky breath as her lips kissed their way upward, following his jawline to his ear. With a low chuckle, she tugged gently at his earlobe with her teeth, making sure he could feel her breath on his skin as she released it. "I want you…" she murmured seductively, grinding her hips against his in emphasis.

And that was all Eric could take. Just as the storm above seemed to grow stronger, Eric's need for her was closing in on that breaking point. Pulling her close to him, he lay back and quickly rolled them, quieting Calleigh's whimper of protest with a bruising kiss. Her lips meshed with his all too eagerly, belying any outward objection she might've had to the sudden action.

But before she could become too lost in the kiss, his lips were gone, slowly tracing their way downward over her jaw and her throat. Closing his mouth over her pulse point, Eric suckled gently, giving a low hum against her skin. Calleigh sighed softly, and Eric felt her fingers at the back of his head, searching but failing to find any good amount of hair to grasp hold of. Eric smirked, continuing his slow journey southward, his fingers already ghosting along her breasts as his lips found their way to the valley between. Beneath him, Calleigh squirmed, an audible whimper of impatience falling from her lips as she anticipated his next move.

Feeling her tense beneath him, Eric chuckled, his fingers drifting over the flushed skin of her abdomen. Her entire body was heated with desire, the very realization making him shift as his boxers grew even more uncomfortable around him. He shivered, desperate for some relief, but instead of seeking that for himself, he explored farther south along Calleigh's body, grinning as his fingertips found the hem of her panties. He lifted his head, his eyes on Calleigh's expression as he lightly teased her through the thin fabric, immediately feeling her arch beneath him as she let out a hiss of pleasure. "Liked that, hmm?" Eric purred seductively, and if his tone wasn't enough to send trembles throughout her body, then the feel of his warm breath along her breast as once more he lowered his head certainly was.

She breathed heavily, trying to keep hold of some of her control, but that was exactly what Eric wanted her to let go of. As his fingers continued to just barely brush against her, he lowered his lips, finally closing his lips around a taut nipple, worrying it gently between his teeth. Calleigh hissed sharply as he repeated his motions in a maddening alternation of sharp teeth and soothing tongue, the dual sensations there and below nearly driving her up the wall.

And he was _still_ only barely touching her.

She wanted that remedied quickly. Instinctively Calleigh lifted her hips toward him, desperate for more contact, but as soon as she moved, his touch was gone, snickering playfully. Calleigh gave a whimper of protest, lifting her head to gaze poutily down at him. "Eric…"

Eric grinned, teasingly swirling his tongue once around her nipple. "Patience," he murmured playfully, pressing a gentle finger to her lips. He'd thought he had the upper hand, but Eric was the one groaning with desire as she tilted her head, pulling the tip of his finger between her lips and gently swirling her tongue around it. It sent a jolt of arousal to his already aching cock, and Eric breathed out deeply, gathering himself before he continued his sensual assault upon her body

Taking his sweet time, Eric explored every inch of her abdomen with his lips, driven on by the way her stomach fluttered with each kiss, the way her nails scratched at the back of his neck. Her sighs were growing more and more numerous as her arousal became more and more apparent to him. He dipped his tongue in her navel once and again before he finally decided to give into her wordless pleas, at least just a little bit.

Nudging her legs apart, Eric lowered his head, dusting the lightest of kisses over her thighs. Calleigh whimpered, her eyes closing as she felt him, so close but so far away from where she wanted him. Eric could feel the heat radiating from her, even through the thin fabric of her panties, and it was all he could do not to lose himself completely in the knowledge that soon he would be encased within that slick, silky warmth. The throbbing against his boxers was growing harder and harder to ignore, but he wasn't quite ready to succumb to that yet. No, he still had other plans.

A knowing grin on his lips, Eric lifted to his knees, hooking his thumbs in the sides of her panties, and with deft fingers, he slowly tugged at the silky fabric, sliding it effortlessly down her legs and away from her gorgeous body. She was completely naked before him, and just as it always did, the sight made him dizzy with desire.

Calleigh only heard one word, a muffled, strained whisper of "_gorgeous_," before he was out of her line of sight again. Her eyes closed, a soft smile on her lips as she felt the gentle brush of his lips along the inside of a knee, the gesture every bit as romantic as it was sexual.

Her thighs quivered in anticipation as Eric's lips traced their way upward, and as Calleigh lifted her head from the pillow, her eyes took in the picture of Eric grinning up at her from between her thighs, the warmth of his breath setting all her nerves alive. Biting her lip, Calleigh reached out a shaky hand, gently scratching at the back of his neck. "Eric…" she murmured, shivering as a flash of lightning in the night outside lit up the lusty glimmer in his dark eyes. Her breathing came in short, shallow gasp before he took her breath completely away, lowering his head and pressing an agonizingly feather-light kiss to her center, his eyes never breaking their contact with hers.

Calleigh gave a soft moan, her hips lifting involuntarily as they sought out more contact. Eric chuckled at her impatience, the sound against her sensitive core making her entire body tingle. To her very brief dismay, Eric immediately gripped her hips, holding her still, effectively taking away any control she had. Calleigh gave a whimper of protest, but it was a protest that faded quickly into oblivion as Eric's tongue snaked from between his lips, slowly teasing her sensitive clit. Calleigh shuddered uncontrollably, her lungs struggling to find oxygen.

It was the most exquisite torment, the slow, almost too gentle caress of his tongue. It felt so unbelievably good, but at the same time, Calleigh craved more. She stood so precariously upon that ledge, ready to fall over the edge into that dazed euphoria, the release her body sought so desperately. Except for the soft moans falling from her lips, her pleas were silent, but Eric must've heard them anyway. Smiling, he closed his lips around the small bundle of nerves, suckling gently. A low moan escaped Calleigh's lips, and as her entire body shuddered, her head fell back once more onto the pillow.

And then his fingers were there too, driving Calleigh into a frenzy of sensation as Eric slipped first one then two inside of her. The move sent Calleigh grasping for the sheets, her lungs gasping for air. "Eric!" she cried breathily, the tension coiling further and further within her, almost ready to burst.

The sight itself sent the remainder of Eric's blood rushing southward, leaving him both dizzy and utterly aroused. A light sheen of sweat covered her entire flushed body, making her shine in the half-light. Her fingers twisted tightly in the blankets, low whimpers escaping her mouth as she bit down on her lip, her eyes squeezed shut in the wake of Eric's sweet assault on her senses. His skilled tongue was driving her up the wall; she couldn't help the way her body writhed against him, almost as though struggling to get away from too much sensation while at the same time hungry for more.

Eric smirked against her, feeling his ego stroked more and more by the way she reacted to him. She was slick and burning hot around his fingers, the evidence of her arousal like liquid fire. It drove him on, making him want to give her more and more. And more and more he did give her, fueled by the growing pitch and frequency of her whimpers, some of which carried his name. His fingers pumped slowly, in time with the gentle yet at the same time harsh treatment from his tongue, and Calleigh couldn't help the way her hips lifted helplessly toward him, wanting more and more and more. Only with him would she let herself lose control like this; only with him would she allow herself to all but beg.

Just as she thought she couldn't possibly take any more, Eric curled his fingers inside her and suckled hard at her swollen clit, and Calleigh's reaction was instantaneous. She let out a low, throaty moan, one on which Eric could just barely catch a whisper of his name. Her body stiffened before the shudders consumed her; her knuckles whitened with the strength with which she clenched the sheets in her fists. Stars danced before her eyes as she crashed over the edge, climaxing hard in the wake of such exquisite torture.

The rain had begun to fall in torrents on the roof above, the angry yet calming sound filling Calleigh's ears as Eric drew out her climax and then skillfully brought her back down; arousing, stoking touches slowly gave way to soothing strokes, featherlight kisses.

Slowly he kissed his way up her glistening body, listening intently to the soft, contented sighs occasionally falling from her lips. "Oh, Eric…" she murmured slowly, her chest rising and falling as she struggled to catch her breath. "God…"

Eric couldn't stop the wide grin that slowly crept across his lips at her delirious murmurings, the glazed-over look in her eyes. There was no greater source of power than in knowing he could make Calleigh like this, that he could turn quiet, collected Calleigh into the shuddering, writhing Calleigh who called out his name in desire. His own desire was throbbing in a way that refused to be ignored, and as quickly as he possibly could, Eric shrugged out of his boxers, though it afforded little relief to his aching cock. The satisfied sighs still falling from Calleigh's lips weren't helping him either.

Dusting kisses along her collarbone, Eric allowed his gaze to travel over a shoulder and along her arm, chuckling softly as his eyes reached her fingers, realizing that her tiny fists were still clenched in the bedsheets. With the gentlest of touches, Eric softly coaxed her to release them, watching as Calleigh's cheeks took on a light pink hue. Eric merely grinned down at her, tracing his thumb softly over her cheek.

Her hands now unoccupied, Calleigh looped her arms around Eric's neck, her fingers gently scratching at his skin as she pulled him down to her, letting their lips meet in a slow, lingering kiss.

She felt the depth of his arousal brush against her core, the sensation and the ensuing train of thought consuming her body in an almost endless shiver. Her own desire was quickly reawakening, not yet raging like the storm that now dropped angry hailstones with a vengeance on the roof overhead, but with Eric's hands and lips caressing her so intimately, she knew it was only a short matter of time before she was desperately seeking the feeling of completion that only came from having him inside her.

Almost as though reading her mind, Eric thrust his hips against hers, pulling a low, throaty moan from her lips. Slow, lingering kisses once more slowly grew heated, tongues tangling in a contest of lust and desire. Breaths came heavily, the sound filling the room, mingling with sighs and moans and whimpers in the air. Before she even realized it, Eric's skilled fingers were between her legs again, and as soon as he touched her so sensitive clit, Calleigh's entire body jerked, and she gasped in a shallow breath, hissing his name in pleasure. It was too much, though. She knew if she let him continue, it wouldn't be long until he led her once more over that precipice and into a few moments of blissful oblivion. She knew her body would have no objections to that, but as she let go this time, she wanted him inside her.

A flash of lightning lit up the night, and just as quickly Calleigh was on top again, leaving Eric in a state of wanton confusion as her lips peppering hot kisses over his chest, feeling his muscles quiver and his breath hitch with each kiss. Eric groaned heavily, and with a smirk, Calleigh straightened up, her knees on either side of his thighs. The grin on her lips was devilish, matching perfectly the glimmer in her eyes. Holding his gaze unwaveringly, Calleigh took him in her hands, smirking at the hiss of pleasure that issued from his lips. With calculated motions, she worked her hands over him in a rhythm that was nothing less than maddening.

If her hands weren't already doing such a killer job on their own, the look in her eyes would surely be the death of Eric. His head went back, pressed deeply into the pillow as he struggled to keep his eyes on her. The occasional flashes of lightning that illuminated the dark for the briefest of seconds gave her perfect body an almost ethereal glow, and if Eric had any control over his body whatsoever, he wouldn't simply be lying beneath her. His hands would once more be traveling her body, tracing over her tantalizing curves, his lips following the same path. But as long as Calleigh's hands worked their magic, Eric was utterly powerless. Groaning, he gave into the urge to close his eyes, breathing deeply. "God, Calleigh…"

"It's different when _you're_ not the one _doing_ the teasing, isn't it?" Calleigh breathed, her eyes locked on his face in aroused fascination. His eyes were screwed shut, his teeth nearly biting through his lower lip. A thin sheen of sweat had broken out on his forehead, and as he so visibly struggled for control, Calleigh felt the moisture rush to her own core. Hovering above him, she couldn't stop the shiver that raced through her body.

Eric stubbornly ignored her, sucking in a breath when she tightened her grip on him at his silence. He couldn't help it; involuntarily, he thrust against her hands, unable to keep his hips from moving. "Calleigh…" he moaned, knowing the desperation was plain in his voice, but at this point, he cared not about that. At this point, there was only one thing he wanted. "_Please_…"

Calleigh grinned deviously, only barely keeping the renewed ache between her legs at bay. Knowing they both were far more than ready, she gave a few more teasing strokes of her thumb to the tip of his hard cock, watching the expressions flit over his face as he struggled to hold on. "Well," she began, her voice low, sultry. "Since you said _please…_"

Positioning herself, Calleigh shuddered deeply as she slowly – _so _slowly – lowered herself on to him, her back arching as he penetrated her. Immediately she felt Eric's hands grasping her hips with an almost desperate grip. His eyes were squeezed shut in concentration, his lips pursed as he controlled the raging surge within him with deep breaths, and Calleigh watched him, a smile on her lips as she once more realized just how deliciously sexy he was, how amazing it felt to finally be one with him after what felt like an eternity of teasing.

A peal of thunder crashed overhead, and Eric's eyes came open, darkened with undeniable lust, unquestionable desire. His fingers kneaded at her hips, the softness of her skin beneath his touch overwhelming. For the briefest second, the room was once more illuminated by a close flash of lightning, and as his eyes took in the image before him, Eric found himself nearly losing it right there. To see her sitting astride him, desire in her emerald eyes, her tousled blonde locks falling in waves over her shoulders, the ends of it just brushing against her breasts…Eric knew that image would fill his dreams for many a night to come. "God," he breathed, tracing his fingers along her sides, studying every last little quiver of her body. "You're so beautiful…"

Calleigh bit at her lip, a soft flush in her cheeks. His name left her lips in a shaky whimper as the touch of his fingers crept upward, along her sides, brushing her breasts. Her entire body felt as though on fire, and without breaking the intense eye contact between them, Calleigh experimentally shifted her hips, pulling a soft moan from the both of them. Sparks ignited at the base of her spine, slowly spreading the electricity through her entire body. Eric gave a low hiss of her name, his eyes closing once more as their bodies quickly adopted the same rhythm.

And it was perfect, as though their bodies were made to fit together, to move together like this. Skillfully, Calleigh rolled her hips against his, giving a soft moan of pleasure at her own actions. He felt _so_ good inside of her, and Calleigh couldn't help but make sure he knew that. "Oh, Eric…"

Eric shuddered, her movements sending the most exquisite jolts of pleasure through his entire body. It was all he could do to keep his eyes open; the desire to close them and give into sensation was great, but so was his desire to watch her as she moved on him. His hips moved slowly with hers, and he gave a deep groan of pleasure, his fingers skimming up her sides as he brought his hands to her breasts. Cupping them gently, he circled his thumbs over her nipples, his eyes entranced by the way she bit her lip in response. He increased the pressure slightly, only barely resisting the urge to sit up and take one pebbled peak between his lips.

Calleigh arched her back, her hips picking up a faster rhythm almost of their own volition. Her entire body had succumbed to an almost endless tremble as the tension within her began to tightly coil. Eric's eyes glittered devilishly, and he brought a hand ever slowly back downward, tracing like soft feathers over her taut abdomen, and lower. The closer he moved, the more Calleigh stiffened, her body anticipating the touch of his fingers.

Her entire body jerked as his thumb brushed along her clit, adding even more sparks to the already exquisite sensation of just being one with him. The more she squirmed above him, the more pressure he placed upon the sensitive nub, easily sending Calleigh's control into a tailspin. Her breath came in erratic, shallow gasps, and as she opened her eyes and looked down at him, the look in her lust-darkened emerald eyes drove him wild. Gripping her hips, Eric gave a low growl and thrust upward, burying himself deep within her warmth.

Calleigh cried out, her body shaking above him. Wanting more of that reaction, Eric thrust again and again, rewarded as his name fell from her lips on a breathy cry. Her pink tongue slipped from her mouth in an attempt to moisten her lips, and Eric gave a low groan, suddenly overcome with the need to kiss her like he'd never kissed her before.

But even as he began to shift beneath her, Calleigh whimpered softly and leaned forward, her mouth eagerly seeking his as though she could read his mind. Her hair fell around them as their lips meshed, encasing them within a soft curtain of vanilla blonde. Eric's arms looped around her, holding her close as their tongues teased and mingled, even as their hips still moved together in the most perfect rhythm.

The room was filled by the gentle chorus of soft moans and sighs, broken only occasionally by a sharp peal of thunder overhead. It was so easy for Calleigh to become lost in moments like this; moments where they were together and nothing felt anything less than sheer perfection. So lost as she was, it took her completely by surprise as Eric tightened his arms around her and gently rolled them, breaking the kiss as Calleigh gave a whimper of protest.

With the first deep thrust, Calleigh's protests died upon her lips, making way instead only for quiet pleas for more. More contact, more sensation, more Eric – she knew she could never get enough of him. Looping her arms around him, she felt his muscles ripple as he moved within her, pulling all the way out before slowly thrusting deep once more. Each thrust left her quivering, whimpering, and as Eric mixed in several short, quick thrusts, varying the rhythm and leaving her unable to predict his next moves, her whimpers slowly grew in pitch, becoming a repeating cry of his name.

The desperation in her voice was apparent, along with the erratic breaths she took and the delicious way her body squirmed beneath him with every thrust. For a moment he stilled, gazing down at her; her flushed cheeks, her tousled hair spread all over the pillows, the way she bit her lip in anticipation. He'd wanted to wait until she opened her eyes; he wanted to see the desire there again, but the mere image of her right now was enough to break his resolve. He thrust hard, from his lips falling a low curse and an aroused growl of her name. "Calleigh…"

Calleigh arched her back at the depth of his penetration, unable to control the string of mumbled incoherencies that left her lips. Her control was not her own; she was just that close. "So good…you feel – _"God!" _She was instantly cut off as Eric thrust deep again, reducing her entire being to the flow of electricity between their bodies, the exquisite feel of him inside her. Her nails raked down his back, and Eric buried his face against her shoulder, muffling the low grunt that spilled from his lips.

As his thrusts grew more and more erratic, Calleigh lifted her hips to meet every thrust, crying out as the one small moved changed the angle of penetration completely. If it was good before, this was an entirely different world of good. "Eric…" she moaned, panting for breath as her head twisted from side to side on the pillow. "Eric…please…"

She was so beautiful as she squirmed beneath him, surrendering her control completely to him. It took his breath away, and Eric couldn't help but push harder, deeper as he found himself oh so determined to bring her over the edge.

He was close, _so_ close. And Calleigh was right there with him, if her breathy whimpers and the way her body writhed beneath him were any indication at all. Licking his lips, Eric thrust deep, groaning as Calleigh tried to pull him even closer to her. He lowered his head, nearly intoxicating himself with her scent as he brought his lips to her ear. A quick trace around the shell of her ear he made with his tongue, breathing hard as he whispered a quiet demand for her to let go – a quiet demand spoken in the heavy syllables of Russian.

And it was all she needed. One last hard thrust brought her to the edge and sent her crashing over it as she came _hard_, Eric's breathy Russian echoing in her ears. Her body spasmed wildly, her nails digging into his shoulders as she cried out his name, utterly lost in the power of her climax.

Her inner walls tightened so immensely around him that Eric could hardly breathe. Letting her ride out her climax, Eric gave three sharp, deep thrusts as her walls clenched around him, and then he was gone. With a deep grunt of her name, he buried his face in the crook of her neck as his shaking body crashed over that blissful edge.

--

The soft melody of light rain on the roof overhead was all that remained of the thunderstorm, the gentle cadence adding to the tranquility that filled Calleigh so completely. Shivering slightly, she snuggled into Eric's arms, burrowing contentedly into his warmth. "I think the storm's over," she murmured sleepily, letting her fingers draw random circles over Eric's chest.

"I think you're right," Eric replied just as quietly, almost afraid that anything above a whisper would break the magic of their moment of afterglow. It never failed to melt his heart, the way Calleigh loved to snuggle against him after making love; it was one of the traits he loved so much about her. With a smile on his lips, he brought his hand to his chest, lacing his fingers with hers just above his heart. Having perceived the slight tremble in her body, he fished around in the dark with the other hand for the blankets, gently pulling them up and over both of their sweat-cooled bodies. "That better?" he murmured, pressing a kiss into her soft locks.

Calleigh gave a soft sigh of contentment. "Mm-hmm," she mumbled, but Eric had to smile as she continued to cuddle against him. She tried to stifle a yawn, but her momentary state of perfection was working against her will to stay awake. "I don't think either of us will have trouble sleeping now," she teased, tilting her head to press a kiss to his jaw line.

"Mm, me either," Eric chuckled quietly, letting out a sigh of his own. "I love you," he whispered with a lingering kiss to the top of her head.

She was already all but gone to the realm of sleep, but Eric's words still echoed within her ears, spreading an intense sense of warmth through her body. "Love you, too," she murmured, gently squeezing his hand.

And as Eric allowed his own eyes to fall closed, a contented smile stretched across his lips, and he knew it would stay there until he was well within dreams. And if his dreams were anything like his reality, that smile would never disappear, ever.

Calleigh had always loved late night thunderstorms.

And now, Eric had a brand new appreciation for them as well.


End file.
